Endless power transmission belts, popularly referred to as V-belts, are widely used throughout industry and such belts often have a load-carrying cord formed from a plurality of twisted yarns.
Applicant has recognized a long-felt but unmet need in the industry for a power transmission belt having both high flex fatigue life and low belt growth over the life of the belt, especially in misaligned uses.
An exemplary prior art cord 10 from U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,343 is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a composite cord 10 which is utilized to reinforce elastomeric articles, such as tires. This composite cord 10 comprises a core 12 around which is spirally or helically wrapped one or more high tenacity substantially inextensible yarns 14. In FIG. 1, two such yarns 14 are shown wrapped about the core 12. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,343 comprises an unoriented polymeric core with elongation at break of at least 200%, which is very different from the present invention.